


[Art] Snakes on a [Gryffindor] Princess

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Courting Rituals, Digital Art, Slytherin Jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: I'm so sorry for the title.Just a character study for Hermione that grew into a 10 chapter fic!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	[Art] Snakes on a [Gryffindor] Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518336) by [LumosLyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra). 



> My favorite FB group posted a picture of some pretty snake jewelry, which turned into some good laughs about pureblood courtship nonsense, which turned into me drawing Hermione wearing the snakes, which turned into LumosLyra having zero chill and writing a 10 chapter fic of Hermione, Theo and Draco's courtship! This is why I love this community. Read the fic (Courtship) by clicking the "inspired by" link!


End file.
